Waking Up In Each Others Bed
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: When Clary ends up turning Jace in as an art project, Simon hires a strange prostitute that happens to be Isabelle Lightwood, and Alec nearly gets killed by Magnus Banes chemistry project, strange romance ensues. The college life is difficult, especially when you have weird ass friends.
1. Paint Strokes in the Dark

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this new fic. I've been having an extensial crisis about my writing being horrible, what is the purpose of writing, ect, but I finally got a new idea and I'm easing my way back into writing. Enjoy!**

Clary watched as the girl across from her downed another shot and ripped off her shirt, exposing a lacy black bra underneath. She cursed under her breath as she threw the shirt across the room, and looked to the person next to her.

"Truth or dare, asshole."

The boy snickered in return. "It wasn't my fault you didn't want to do the dare, Izzy!"

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Izzy was brave, unlike Clary. Clary always thought that parties like this were strange, but she was excited to go to her first college party.

But now she was playing truth or dare, and she nervously bit her lip, wondering what would happen to her.

"Truth." He smirked back to Isabelle.

She sighed for a moment.

"Is it true you slept with-"

He cut her off. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright then."

And then the boy turned to Clary and looked at her eyes before giving another devilish smirk.

"Truth or dare?"

She sighed before answering. "Dare"

"You're an art student, right? Don't you have that project where you have to do some sort of art relating to a human body?"

Her mouth dropped a little.

"I dare you to do your next art project with Jace Wayland. I've been told he appreciates being a nude male model."

Clary cursed. "Your joking, right?!"

But from the looks and snickers of the others in the room, they weren't joking.

"You realize this is going to take me the rest of the night, right?" She had no choice to accept the challenge- she already had her shirt thrown on the floor from the previous round she refused.

"Yes, we realize that, but I think it's going to be worth it when you turn in a sketch of Jace Wayland naked into Miss-"

"I'm so sorry, Clary. Good luck." Izzy said, cutting him off. Clary nodded as she sat up.

"I'll go find him. And by the way, there's no way I'm going to draw him naked."

Jace Wayland had a strange reputation, not necessarily popular, by sarcastic and full of himself, kinda bad boyish, yet also strict enough to maintain good scores in his class.

She had no idea where to find him, but slipped on her green shirt and grabbed her bag which had a few pencils and acrylics left over from her last project.

She wandered through the main room, not surprised she wouldn't find him there. But then he wasn't in the kitchen, or any of the other main rooms.

She sighed, frustrated, hoping she wouldn't walk in with him on another girl. But then again, she didn't think he was that kind of person. He never really hang around girls except for his adopted brother Alec, and of course Alec's sister Izzy at times. But Izzy had been drifting away from Alec when they ended up on different campuses, and Isabelle had befriended Clary. Clary had seen him a few times though, when the four of them met up at the cafe to study. He was kind of cute, she had to admit.

She began opening the doors to the bedroom slowly, relieved to find no more than people making out. She stopped when she opened the third door and found a figure lying on a bed. She closed the door slowly, narrowing her eyes as she crept closer. Yep, this was Jace. Passed out on the bed. She assumed it was a combination of drinks and exhaustion, as he lied there on his stomach snoring.

Maybe this would be better that he was asleep.

After closing the door she crept carefully onto the bed, lifting the back of his shirt to find his carefully sculpted back.

Her breath hitched as she traced her fingers over the bones on his back, watching his back rise and fall with each breath.

She reached in her bag and pulled out the acrylic paints and a brush, not feeling like drawing.

She squeezed the thick paint onto the back of her hand to use as a palette, dotting the brush in paint and gingerly painting a small stroke on the small of his back, waiting patiently to see if he would wake.

He didn't move and Clary smiled slightly, dipping the brush in a different color and moving strokes of the paint across his back, making a sort of forest with a purple and grey sky and pines littering the ground.

She felt herself getting more tired by the minute but she carried on until the last stroke. She didn't want to get up, and she fell against the bed and closed her eyes, finding sleep drawing her into darkness.

"Clary?" The voice was still half asleep coming from Jace, but Clary's eyes blinked open at the sudden realization of falling asleep.

She gave a yelp before turning away, gathering up the scattered brushes and paints on the bedspread.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered, rolling onto the floor before throwing everything in.

"Wait, Clary."

She stopped and looked up at his calm yet surprised expression. "Am I your next art project?" He joked, running a hand down his back.

"Actually, yes-" she replied hastily. "I'm sorry, I should have asked."

He shrugged and turned to the mirror in the room, lifting up the back of his shirt to see the delicate painting.

"It's beautiful, Clary."

She couldn't help the blush crawling up her cheeks and nodded a thanks to his compliment.

Jace leaned down to Clary's height, and then looked into her green eyes before kissing her, lightly but sweet, tucking a lock of red behind her ear.

"Oh- um…" She stuttered.

"Doesn't your class start in an hour? You can turn me in if you would like."


	2. Miss Proffesional Cuddler

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback! Here's a part two, Sizzy this time. Malec will come after. Also, please do not call the number, I made it up!**

 **Sieeloia B.G. Midtoll**

 _Professional Cuddler_

Stressed out? I got you. Give me a call, and I'll come over and soothe you with my fabulous cuddling skills. Low payment, relieves stress, will massage and play with your hair, ect.

211-2910-7379

"I'm telling you, there is no way someone at our school actually has a name like that. Someone is going undercover or something." Simon protested to Clary. She shook her wild red hair.

"Simon, you're crazy. Just sounds like some sort of weird hooker."

Simon couldn't argue with that thought in this day and age- but the ad he had picked up from one of the lampposts on campus was too interesting to not take.

"You're probably right. But I still can't help but wonder what this is. Maybe this person is a murderer who lures their victims in by promising them cuddles-" Simon thought curiously, running on.

"Simon!" Clary yelled, laughing.

"All right, all right!" Simon grinned. He readjusted the backpack on his shoulders, walking next to Clary. The day was hazy, fall sweeping into winter as they prepared for Midterms. They were only on their way to late day classes. Their classrooms were quite close to each other, so it was great they were able to walk to school together, meeting up on the street corner between Clary's dorm with other roommates Isabelle and Aline and Simon's room with Jace and Alec.

"So," Clary started. "I was wondering Simon, what exactly you do to get a guy to notice you. I mean-" she sighed.

Clary liked someone. Although Simon knew it was going to happen again eventually, he still suppressed a frown. He liked Clary, maybe a little bit.

"Well, what exactly do you mean?" Simon asked, confused. Clary's brows were furrowed in embarrassment.

"I may have kind of turned him in as an art project…" she explained, biting her lip.

"You what?" Simon asked. He was even more confused at the moment. She had turned a boy in as an art project?

"I like Jace," she finally confessed. Simon smiled. "The way he looks at you, I would think he likes you to."

Clary sighed in relief, zipping down her green jacket slightly. "Yeah. And the art project thing- I painted on his back and the teacher gave me an A for my creativity. It was a dare though-"

Simon laughed. "Nice one Clary. Have fun with your new boyfriend-" he called out as they separated.

"Soon we will both be dating Simon, so I would stop going sassy with me." She remarked, narrowing her eyes.

"What?!" Simon remarked. "I don't have a date-"

All Clary said before she winked and walked away was, "I've seen the way you look at Isabelle."

Simon tapped his pencil against his head again. And again. Over and over in a tapping rhythm.

Studying was stupid.

His head was pounding in distress, and Simon realized now why some of the older kids dreaded midterms and finals. It was only two mere days before his final exams, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but at the same time, he felt weak for his hopes to find his way into bed and sleep.

Maybe sleep would help him recover. He couldn't think with his eyes dropping at every moment.

Yet even as he lied down in bed, he just could not get comfortable. He tossed and turned for twenty minutes before he finally turned on the lights, frustrated. He considered taking sleeping meds, but didn't really feel like wasting the money, so he looked around for a solution. He shuffled around his desk, pushing his glasses up his nose, until he found the paper he had picked up two weeks ago. The one about the professional cuddler who claimed they could work magic. Simon crossed his fingers this person wasn't a serial killer and called.

He was relieved to find a feminine voice answer, bright and alert, in some sort of other accent. Somewhere from Europe he supposed. Not quite Doctor Who British but also not quite American.

"Hello?" The voice asked gently.

"Hi-" Simon started nervously. "I'm kind of stressed out for finals, and I was hoping you weren't a serial killer and maybe someone who could help me relax-" the words came out in a jumbled mess, but he took a sharp breath when he was done.

"Of course," the other line laughed. "Do you live in one of the dorms or a fraternity? I promise I won't kill you."

Simon quickly told her the dorm he lived in, crossing his fingers this wouldn't backfire.

He waited outside to assure she wouldn't ring the doorbell and wake up anyone else, and within a few minutes, a girl stepped onto the doorway in front of him. Dressed in a black trench coat, hat covering her entire head of hair, and scarf worn around her mouth.

"Oh hello-" Simon said quickly. "Come on in." He was slightly worried at the fact the person covered their entire bodies, but it seemed more of an identity at school issue than her being Voldemort or something.

She followed him quietly into his room, his breath nervously hitching. He sat down on the bed, closing his eyes and laying down onto his own single size bed. He hoped there would be enough room for this girl to work her magic, but he was assured it would.

Behind her, the girl took off her coat and set it on the floor, crawling into the bed next to Simon.

"Alright, is it okay if I sit here?" She asked. Simon could only see her hand but knew the mystery girl was gesturing to the bed. He nodded and she sat on the bed gingerly, putting a gentle hand on Simon's shoulder.

"Do you want to put your head on my lap?" She asked gently. Although this was a strange experience, Simon shifted his head so he was lying on top of her leg.

With that she gently began scratching Simon's head, playing with his hair, and it felt wonderful.

"Can I put my head on your shoulder?" She asked one last time. Simon nodded and she gently laid her head on his shoulder, continuing the marvelous scratching.

"So you're not a prostitute," Simon commented.

She seemed disgusted. "Of course not," she whispered. "I am merely full of love."

Goodness, the way she was playing with his hair was wonderful. He felt the tension run away from his body.

"I must say-" Simon admitted. "I thought this was going to be something terrifying, but this is nice. Um- thank you."

She felt her grin onto his shoulder.

"Of course. I just know that sometimes people just crave physical touch. Especially at times like these. If you ever want to talk, I'm here to care for you."

With that, Simon sighed as she continued her skillful head massage and breathed against his shoulder. She smelled elegant, like some sort of mix of vanilla and roses and sweetness- but not so sweet that it would make one gag. Just lively sweet.

They sat there in quiet for a while, seeping into each other's arms. Simon sleepily asked her if it was okay to turn off the lamp, and she agreed, saying if he fell asleep she would only leave with her amount scrawled on a piece of paper. He could pay her back later.

She shifted and let his head rest on the pillow, laying down and curving around him before gently massaging his shoulders and neck. Soon enough, Simon fell asleep, and although the cuddler tried to get up and leave, she was too tired, and fell asleep against him.

Simon woke up with a satisfied yawn, turning over to get out of bed. But there she was. Simon almost gave a yelp but he suppressed it, watching her body rise and fall with each breath. Black hair spilled over her shoulders onto the bed.

Simon felt it would be an invasion of privacy to look at her face, but he was much too curious to withstand looking at the mystery girl.

He curled over her. Isabelle?

Isabelle. Izzy. He had been cuddling with Izzy Lightwood last night. He couldn't complain, she was wonderful at it, but a certain nervousness jumped at him. What if she thought he was weak for calling someone like that? What if-

But he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking it to wake her up.

"Izzy?" He whispered.

She turned over with a yawn, relaxed until she realized she wasn't in her own bed, and Simon laid next to her.

"Oh- Simon. You must hate me, don't you- I'm sorry for falling asleep-"

Simon shook his head, "It's alright Izzy! It's Saturday. It's fine! And um- that was really nice. Wonderful actually."

She sighed in relief. "Um, Simon. I loved that too. I would love it if maybe we could cuddle as a couple? Maybe? I mean if you like me, because I like you, you're adorable." She was flustered now, running on a little different from her usual confident self. She teased Simon when they were out together with Clary and her brothers. Blowing him kisses, smiling at him, winking at him constantly. Simon noticed at the beginning of the year that she did that with other boys, but it seemed like playful flirting, and recently she had been swatting away boys, realizing they only wanted her for sex and science homework. He noticed she was confident in her body, but awfully uncomfortable and defensive when boys took advantage of her, swatting her ass when she wore short dresses and things of the sort. But Simon would never forget the one day where a boy from her English class grabbed her backend, and she retaliated, punching him square in the face. Boys avoided her from then on, but Simon thought it was amazing she could throw punches like that.

"I would love that-" Simon stammered, smiling.

"Can I kiss you?" Isabelle asked suddenly, biting her lip.

But Simon's only reply was pressing his mouth to hers and kissing her.


	3. Chemistry Project

A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was going to sooner. But regardless, enjoy MALEC! By the way, I was planning this to be a three parter, but if you would like me to continue let me know.

Alec shoved his face under his pillow again, and slapped his hand around the desk to find his phone. He picked it up, squinting at the bright light in the darkness. Eight in the morning.

Magnus: ALEC PLS COME OVER  
Magnus: I NEED YOUR HELP WITH MY CHEMISTRY HOMEWORK/  
Magnus: I'M GONNA DIE. PLEASE HELP ME ASAP  
Magnus: GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED

Alec narrowed his eyes, sliding the screen open and typing a reply.

Chill Magnus. I'll be over soon. I just woke up, alright. I need to eat.

And with that Alec rolled out of bed, cracking his neck before standing up. His hair was a mess, and Alec lazily threw a comb over it and pulled on clothes before throwing opening the door and walking into the kitchen.  
He was immediately taken aback by a delicious smell, and found his way forward. Usually he was the only one to cook, but maybe Jace and Simon wanted to make something.  
He stepped into the room to find his own sister standing there next to Simon, stirring a bowl of pancake batter.  
"Izzy?!" Alec asked. She turned around, only wearing sweatpants and a bra with a glare, and then wide eyes. "Alec. I forgot you guys shared a dorm."  
Simon, who proceeded to flip a pancake in the air and have it land promptly on the floor, looked at Alec.  
"Oh sorry Alec, I didn't mean to-" he looked down nervously. "Sorry about this."  
Alec's eyes darted around at the two in confusion. "Izzy- are you like, dating Simon? Did you sleep with him last night?" He coughed.  
"Alec! Goodness big brother, you don't need to watch over me constantly. And yes," she said surely, with a bit of nervous laughter, "we did sleep together last night-"  
Alec began to glare at Simon. "No!" Isabelle corrected. "Wrong choice of words. No we didn't sleep together, we slept next to each other. Like sleep. You know, sleep. Actual sleep."  
Alec nodded in relief, but even so he walked up to Simon, prodding him in the nose. "Take good care of her." Even if he said it jokingly, Simon gulped, and turned back to the disaster of blueberry pancakes on the floor.  
Alec strung out the door, not hungry anymore, and walking the short way to Magnus's dorm he shared with his roommates Ragnor and Raphael.  
Alec opened the door, stepping in to discover the place eerily quiet except for the curses from Magnus coming from his bedroom.  
Alec rolled his eyes and placed his bag on the floor, finding his way down the hall before walking in.  
Magnus's stylish room was clouded with smoke. "Alexander, what chemical was I supposed to add on step ten? My page was ripped out of my textbook." Magnus asked frantically.  
Alec coughed, feeling his throat tighten. "Magnus! This gas is POISON. What did you put in there?!"  
But Alec passed out before Magnus could say anything.

Alec woke, wincing at a dry scratchy throat. He opened his eyes to find glittery, eyeliner covered eyes above his.  
"I hate you," Alec hissed.  
He was in the emergency room now, blank white walls. A nurse came through the door, drawing blood out of Alec's arm, telling him to rest and that he would be back at home in a few hours.  
Alec glared at Magnus. "Alexander," he said softly. "Forgive me. I had no idea."  
Alec sighed. "You're stupid. But I suppose that's why Chemistry is your minor."  
"I did wear safety equipment though, so we both didn't die." Magnus laughed nervously. "Sorry Alec. I covered your hospital bill. Please don't sue me."  
Alec smiled, and sat up, gesturing for Magnus to come closer.  
Alec seemed flustered, but regardless looked at Magnus's eyes. "Magnus. I hate you."  
"I hate you too."  
And with that they kissed. 


	4. Ice Cream

**A/N: Wow. I'm terrible aren't I. All you guys give me amazing reviews and appreciation and I just don't check my Fanfiction account in weeks. So, after beginning writing the ending of my novel I can't figure out plot-wise and pulling out my hair for the upcoming NaNoWrimo, I decided I would show you guys how much I appreciate you all and update. Seriously, for a person who has okay self esteem, when it comes to writing I run entirely off of green tea, chocolate, and your guys's comments.**

 **-Shy**

Their first date was at an Ice Cream Parlor. Romantic, right? When Clary had initially asked Jace where they were going to go for their first date when he finally told her he liked her, Clary thought different. A late night club or party? A trip to a gory horror movie? Steal some vodka from the store? Even though Clary didn't want to necessarily do the last thing, it surprised her that he wanted to go get Ice Cream right then and there.

Clary looked like a pretty casual college student walking in with her Pink Floyd shirt and ripped and bleach stained jeans. Jace on the other hand looked pretty out of place in his leather jacket and crisp grey shirt, but he looked handsome either way.

Clary simply ordered a milkshake and began to dug around in her bag for loose change while Jace ordered, but by the time she had fished out a crumpled dollar bill and nine quarters, Jace was already holding her drink out to her.

"No- Jace, I'll pay-"

"I insist," he winked. Clary tried to hide the blush creeping up her face and took her milkshake furiously. A few minutes later when Jace had received his elaborate chocolate sundae, they sat outside on a picnic table letting the cool breeze hit them in the heat.

After taking a few sips out of her shake Clary leaned down and dug her sketchbook and a few spare pencils out began to sketch out some basic sketches. She was intent on drawing the smug Jace in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed while she sketched with her pencil and sipped on her milkshake. Jace said nothing, just watched in amusement slowly turning into impressed grinning.

Soon she had her masterpiece. Obviously she was immediately pointing out the flaws in her mind, but Jace looked pretty impressed.

"That took a long time, but it looks good. Almost as good as me in real life."

"I spent three hours shading the upper lip," Clary said sarcastically.

He smiled and took the drawing from her, looking at it more closely while still indulging in his ice cream.

"This is really good Clary. You have lots of talent-"

"Dammit Jace you spilled ice cream on my drawing!"

He looked down and gave a nervous smile noticing he had just dropped a giant spoonful of ice cream onto her paper. Clary just ripped the page out of her notebook, crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the trash.

"Sorry, Clar." He apologized.

She glared at him while furiously sketching away again. "No it's fine. I can do better. Stay still so you can be a better model!" She insisted.

Jace put a hand under his chin and looked at her with poise.

"Also," Clary noted. "Don't call me Clar."

"Of course." He smiled. "Love you Clar."

But Clary couldn't help but grin up at him from her drawing. "Love you too, Wayland."


End file.
